


Estaciones

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter en Español [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry en Español, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Punto de vista de Draco, Voz Poética en Primera Persona, estaciones, octavo curso, poesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Dicen que todo nace, crece y muere.Como un ciclo.Como las estaciones.





	1. Otoño

**Author's Note:**

> Estos poemas están basados en la prompt número #20, de Dickhijodegris: Drarry + "las estaciones"

 

Ya no sé quién soy,  
ni lo que siento, ni lo que quiero.  
Si soy sincero,  
ya solo sé que te miro  
y todo duele un poco menos.

Tiene gracia,  
porque tampoco sé quién eres,  
ni lo que sientes, ni lo que quieres.  
Todo lo que odiaba de ti,  
todo lo que creía que eras,  
la guerra se lo ha llevado.

Entonces, ¿por qué sigo mirando?

Tal vez porque te estoy buscando.  
Buscando tu brillo, tu energía;  
buscando en tus ojos verdes algún rastro de vida.  
Pero, día tras día,  
lo único que veo es que desapareces,  
y te encoges, y te pierdes.  
Veo como te ahogas en silencio  
en la tempestad que se esconde en tu pecho  
y te vuelves  
una hoja quebradiza, débil  
y marchita.

Debería apartar la mirada,  
pero tu sufrimiento me intoxica.

Te marchitas, y no debería importarme.  
Pero me despierta,  
y me preocupa,  
y me intriga.  
Y quiero acercarme,  
y tocar, y empaparme  
de tus lluvias torrenciales.

Como las hojas en otoño  
te marchitas,  
pero mi obsesión por ti es infinita.


	2. Invierno

La primera vez que me besas es como fuego;  
como una hoguera  
en una noche de invierno.

Lo admito,  
siempre has sido el calor dentro de mi pecho.  
Pero ahora, de pronto,  
mientras tus labios rozan los míos,  
siento que no lo merezco.  
Que tal vez quererte sea una mala idea.  
Al fin y al cabo, siempre he sido de hielo.  
Un copo más  
cayendo  
sin ningún control sobre su destino.

Siempre me has mantenido caliente,  
pero desde lejos.  
Y lo admito, tengo miedo.  
Porque si me acerco,  
si dejo que me envuelvas entre tus brazos,  
que me explores con tus labios,  
que me ames,  
sé que voy a derretirme.  
Y eso me aterroriza,  
porque no sé lo que habrá debajo  
de esta capa de hielo.  



	3. Primavera

Tus dedos rozan mi mejilla  
y me siento tan expuesto  
que las lágrimas empiezan a brotar.  
Inalterado, acunas mi nuca,  
y rozas mi cuello, mi barbilla.

Entre caricias y besos  
y secretos compartidos,  
nace una… llamémosla semilla.  
Una semilla que somos nosotros  
explorando, y queriendo  
y deseando.

Nuestra semilla es pequeña, y hermosa,  
de todos los colores del arcoíris.  
Es como si tú y yo, juntos, hiciéramos luz.

Pero la luz es frágil;  
la luz puede apagarse.  
No sé si estoy preparado para que eso pase.  
Para abrirme a ti y arriesgarme a perderte.  
Para exponernos al mundo,  
para dejar nuestra semilla a la intemperie.  
¿Y si no echa raíces  
y te pierdo para siempre?

Lees el miedo en mi expresión,  
y vuelves a rozar mi cara,  
esta vez con tus labios.  
Los acercas a mi pelo  
y murmuras, al lado de mi oído:  
_deja que te quiera._

Me besas, y tus labios son de miel;  
tan suaves y embriagadores  
que me derrito entre tus brazos.  
Cuando nuestras bocas se separan,  
sin aliento, pronuncio  
la última palabra que queda en mi diccionario.

_Harry._


	4. Verano

Dicen que todo nace, crece y muere.  
Como un ciclo. 

Como las estaciones.

Y si nuestro amor, como todo,  
tiene que terminar,  
si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar  
a cambio de toda esta felicidad,  
entonces que así sea.

Porque cuando solo me quede   
el recuerdo de mis días contigo,  
me lanzaré orgulloso a la marea  
de memorias, y le diré al océano  
que soy feliz de haberte conocido,  
de haber sido tuyo.  
Le diré que no me arrepiento  
de que saber que me has querido.  
Que no tengo miedo.

Si nuestro amor tiene que terminar  
que termine,  
y que sea como una puesta de sol  
despidiendo un día de verano;  
que sea cálido, apacible,  
y que las olas eclipsen   
el dolor  
que el adiós deje a su paso,  
y graben en mi memoria para siempre   
estos días contigo, estos años.

Hasta que eso ocurra,  
grabaré la forma de tu amor  
entre mis labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos y comentarios se aprecian infinitamente <3


End file.
